Autumn Love
by Ri Choi
Summary: Read below..     Gamshamnida
1. Prolog

Autumn Of Love

F.A.Q

Annyeonghaseyo! FF pertamaku Chingudeul.. ;) Jadi mian kalo jelek… =A=" kan saya masih nubi.. u, karena FF ini banyak hal yg "agak" beda,dari nama jadi aku bakal kasih F.A.Q.. :D

1.Q:Siapa itu Dongwook,Chaerin,Youngbae,Jiyong,dan Jiyeon?  
>A:Dongwook:Nama Asli SE7EN<br>Chaerin:nama asli CL (2NE1)  
>Youngbae:Nama Asli Taeyang (Bigbang)<br>Jiyong:Nama Asli G-Dragon (Bigbang)  
>Jiyeon:Nama Asli Gummy<p>

2.Q:Dimana aja Locationnya?  
>A:Yang jelas di YG building,sisanya,ikutin aja ya FF ini..<p>

ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 2 aja yaa.. :P

**Prolog**

_Chaerin dan Jiyong harus menerima takdir bahwa mereka ditakdirkan untuk saling mencintai satu sama sebenarnya mereka tidak tau dan tidak bisa menerimanya dengan baik,Jiyong yang selalu bersalah dan merasa bodoh karena membohongi dirinya sendiri,dan Chaerin yang sselalu bingung bagaimana cara untuk mengatakannya namun dengan usaha Dara,Minzy dan Youngbae,mereka berhasil disatukan dengan sebuah acara makan siang si tumpukan daun-daun musim gugur,dan saat itulah,mereka bisa saling menerima satu sama lain,dan mencintai satu sama lain._

_(Kalo cerita waktu Chaerin ama Jiyong pacaran,bakal ada FF barunya,ini waktu usaha menyatukannya dulu)_


	2. Chapter 1

Sepasang mata melihat ke sekelilingnya."Masih sepi" katanya,lalu ia membuka pintu ruangan demi ruangan,namun tiba-tiba…

"_Hosh.. hosh.." _Terlihat ia sangat ia menoleh ke belakang

"Oh,kamu,cepat sekali kau datang"kata orang itu,ternyata orang itu adalah staff kebersihan di YG Entertainment,"oh,hahaha mungkin aku berpikir begitu,baiklah,siapa tau saja aku bisa membantumu"kata Daesung."Tak perlu saeng,ini memang tugasku,ngomong-ngomong,kau lihat CEO?"tanyanya lagi."tidak,mungkin dalam beberapa menit lagi ia akan datang"kata Daesung,lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Karena belum ada satupun yang datang,ia memutuskan untuk memotret sekeliling ruangan,lalu mengupdate me2daynya

"_Sangat sepi,belum ada satupun yang datang,bahkan YG Appa sekalipun!__ㅋㅋㅋ"_

Lalu ia masuk ke ruang latihan dan membaca komik doraemon yang asyiknya membaca doraemon,tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu ruang latihan."Annyeonghaseyo!Ada orang di dalam?"teriak gadis itu,Karena kaget,lalu Daesung berkata,"Masuk Saja Dara Noona!",lalu gadis itu masuk dan menaruh jaketnya di tas."Lama menunggu?"Tanya Dara,Daesung hanya menjawab,"Kau tahu,akku datang saat cleaning service masih membukakan pintu satu persatu,jadi sudah pasti cukup lama".Dara tertawa lalu berkata,"Aku sendiri juga sudah memastikan akan datang terlalu pagi,ini semua gara-gara Cheondoong".Daesung pun menerka,"Minta diantar?",Dara mengangguk,lalu pergi keluar ruang naik ke lantai paling atas.

Dara hanya membawa iPodnya,lalu mendengarkan lagu dari iPodnya tersebut,tiba-tiba,seseorang sampai di lantai atas,"Noona?"panggilnya,Dara menoleh,"oh.. Jiyong saeng,ada apa?Kau ada masalah?".Jiyong hanya mengiyakan "Jika ada masalah ceritakan saja,aku bersedia mendengarnya"kata Dara,namun Jiyong menggeleng,lalu berkata,"ini urusan antara aku dan Chaerin",lalu pergi meninggalkan beberapa saat terdiam dan berpikir,lalu ia pun turun ke ruang latihan.

Di ruang latihan,Dara menatap layar ponselnya,tiba-tiba….

1 New Message

Lalu ia membuka pesan tersebut

"Noona,setelah latihan,bisa pergi ke atas sebentar?"

From:Daesung

Baru saja Dara akan membalas SMSnya,tiba-tiba,Youngbae dan Minzy datang,"Eh,anyyeong unnie!"kata Minzy,Dara kaget,"ha,saeng,kenapa kalian disini?"Tanya Dara,lalu Minzy berkata,"Mr.J menyuruhmu tuh!Sama kita-kita juga",Youngbae Dara menarik tangan mereka,"ayo,temani aku ke Mr.J!setelah ini,aku harus ketemu Daesung!"

Di Ruang Mr.J,Mr.J seperti menunggu Dara,"Kau Sandara?".Dara mengangguk,lalu Mr.J meminta maaf,"Mianhae jika cukup mengganggumu,tetapi ini ada kaitanyya dengan Chaerin dan Jiyong".Dara kaget,"Kenapa?".Lalu Mr.J berkata,"Akhir-akhir ini kelihatan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari mereka,Jiyong yang biasanya periang akhir-akhir ini jadi sedikit,atau mungkin cukup pendiam"lalu Dara bertanya,"Bagaimana dengan Chaerin?"lalu Mr.J berkata,"Akhir-akhir ini,aku melihat karismanya sedikit berkurang,semangatnya juga berkurang perlahan-lahan.".Dara mengangguk,"oh" lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya,"Sepertinya mereka punya masalah".Lalu Dara bergegas lantai atas,sesuai janjinya dengan Daesung.

Di lantai paling atas,dia sudah melihat Daesung,tatapannya sedikit menoleh sambil terssenyum,"Oh,Dara noona,sini,ada yang ingin kubicarakan".Dara tersenyum,"Masalah Jiyong dan Chaerin?".Daesung mengangguk,lalu Daesung membisikkan sesuatu,"Aku seperti melihat Jiyong Hyung merasa bersalah pada Chaerin"Lalu Dara bertanya,"Kenapa?",Daesung menjawab,"Jiyong Hyung merasa bersalah telah membohongi perasaan cintanya pada Chaerin"Lalu Daesung balik bertanya pada Dara,"Bagaimana dengan Chaerin?""Chaerin merasa bersalah saat ia tidak bisa mengakui takdir bahwa ia menyukai Jiyong"kata Dara._"Perasaan yang sama"_kata Daesung dalam mereka turun ke ruang latihan

"Jiyong hyung tidak ada" kata ia melihat sesuatu yang menarik,"Diary Jiyong Hyung,dan terbuka.." kata Daesung,lalu iamembaca isi diarynya satu persatu,"Semua perasaan Jiyong hyung..".Lalu ia mulai membuka dari depan.. Isinya masih biasa saja,hingga akhirnya,ia menemukan sebuah catatan menarik

_Dear diary_

_Sudah seminggu ini,aku merasakan perasaan yang berbeda jika melihat Chaerin,setiap 1menit,1detik,aku merasakan perasaan yang mungkin tidak bisa kudeskripsikan kata-kata,antara senang,malu,dan perasaan aku tak bisa berbohong,mungkin aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya,lebih dari aku menyukai Seungri __ㅋㅋㅋ _

_PS:untuk Seungri,jangan marah jika aku berpacaran dengan Chaerin nantinya,kau tetap milikku!_

"Poor Jiyong hyung!" kata Daesung sambil ia melanjutkan membuka diary ia menemukan foto Chaerin,lalu ada caption tertulis di bawahnya

_Aigoo.. Chaerin Neomu Kyeopta.. :D_

"Chaerin memang lucu kalau sedang tidur.. " ,ia membaca tulisan terbaru dari diary Jiyong

_Dear Diary_

_Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa bersalah kepada diriku sendiri,mungkin ini saatnya aku mengatakan perasaan itu kepada Chaerin,tetapi aku masih bimbang,Sekarang atau kapan? Kapan aku bisa mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya,bahkan aku masih takut dan malu untuk mengatakannya,setiap orang-orang mengatakan Chaerin,aku memikirkan tentang dirinya,senyumnya,gayanya,itulah hal-hal yang tidak bisa rasanya aku menjadi pacarnya,tetapi mungkin akan sulit,kau tahu kan resiko artis,dikelilingi banyak fans.. Dan mungkin fans akan cemburu jika melihatku mengaku Chaerin sebagai ku putuskan untuk membohongi diriku sendiri,ternyata bukannya tenang,kini aku merasa gundah dengan perasaanku so sorry but I love you.. _

_PS:Im so sorry,but I love You,Chaerin _

Tiba-tiba… Klek!Pintu dibuka "DAESUNG?"Kata Jiyong,Daesung kaget,"Eh..Hyung.."untungnya dia sudah menutup diari itu."Jangan Jangan.. Kau buka diaryku?"kata Jiyong,"I.. iya Hyung.. Habis kau membiarkan diarynya terbuka sih,lagipula,aku juga ingin belajar mengerti perasaanmu"kata Daesung tersenyum,Jiyong berkata,"Terimakasih saeng!Mungkin aku bisa menjadikanmu tempat curhat bagiku,baik di dorm,maupun disini"Kata Jiyong sambil memeluk ,hari ini tidak ada latihan,jadi Jiyong bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Daesung di lantai atas."Ikut aku!"kata Jiyong sambil meark tangan Daesung.

"Sebenarnya,sejak awal Chaerin masuk YG,aku merasakan daya tarik tersendiri darinya,imut,tapi terkesan cool juga"Jiyong membuka pembicaraan,"Lalu?"Tanya Daesung,Jiyong melanjutkan,"Awalnya,aku ingin mengatakan perasaan ini saat ia awal debut 2NE1,tapi,kau tahu kan aturan disini?".Daesung Jiyong mengatakan,"mungkin perasaan ini akan kusimpan sampai tiba waktunya""Jadi,kau membohongi dirimu sendiri hanya untuk itu?Kau keterlaluan!"kata Daesung."Aku mengakui itu,aku memamng bodoh,juga pembohong!"kata Jiyong,"Namun suatu saat,itu akan menjadi kenyataan dan takdir,bahwa aku mencintai Chaerin apa adanya"lanjutnya .Daesung kaget,lalu berkata,"Kau tidak bodoh hyung!Tidak!Memang kau lemah dalam urusan cinta!tetapi kau memiliki kekuatan lain kan hyung?Musiklah kekuatanmu hyung!".Jiyong berkata,"Tidak hanya musik,kalian,YG Family adalah kekuatanku juga,tanpa kalian,mungkin aku akan jatuh dalam kebimbangan antara tetap di SM atau pindah ke YG"."Mungkin benar apa katamu hyung"kata pergi meninggalkan Jiyong.

Di Kafe,Chaerin tampak mencoba untuk tenang,dan berusaha berhenti memikirkan Jiyong,namun tiba-tiba.. "Chaerin!"teriak menoleh,"Eh,Dara Eonnie?"katanya,lalu mengajak Dara duduk,Dara bertanya,"Ada masalah?".Chaerin mengiyakan,lalu berkata,"Sedang menunggu pesan dari seseorang.""Siapa?Jiyong?"Tanya Dara,Chaerin menutup mulut Dara,"Ssshh… ini tempat umum eonnie!""hahaha mianhae~"kata Dara tertawa,"Kenapa memangnya,kau ada masalah?"Tanya Dara,lalu Chaerin berkata,"Ya,akhir-akhir ini jantungku berdegup sangat kencang setiap aku melihat Jiyong,apakah ini perasaanku saja atau takdir?""Jika kalian ditakdirkan untuk saling mencintai,maka terimalah takdir itu,itulah pilihan tuhan,jalani saja.."kata Dara,"Bukan itu unnie,aku ingin..Kau membantuku"kata Chaerin,"Mwo? Untuk apa Chaerin?"Dara bertanya,lalu pergi,namun,Chaerin menarik tangan Dara sambil berkata,"Pertemukan aku dengan Jiyong! Tolonglah.. sekali ini saja.."pinta kaget,"Kau yakin ingin bertemu Jiyong?" berkata,"Ya!Tolonglah unnie!".Akhirnya Dara berkata,"ikut aku!".Lalu mereka naik ke lantai paling melihat sosok Jiyong sedang Berdiri dengan tatapan kosong dan Dengan sedikit aura kesepian…

_Aku dan dia.. Memang itulah takdir tuhan.. _


End file.
